


Voicemail

by theystayalive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Sad, Voicemail, dead, friend death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theystayalive/pseuds/theystayalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can love someone so much, but you can never love them as much as you can miss them"<br/>-John Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

The room already felt as empty as Lydia's chest. All of the furniture and the decor was all still there but somehow that only made it worse. The unmade bed, the clothes in the closet, the trinkets and binders on the desk looked less like items and more like strained tethers to a girl who would never return home to them.

As soon as she had gotten the call from Mr. Argent about helping him pack up the room, she had known it was a bad idea. The logical, calculating part of her commanded her to stay home, to not go in there. The ache was still new and the pain still too insistent. But a different part of her, the part of her that was desperate for some sort of way to say goodbye, demanded one last look at what remained of her best friends life. Clearly, the urge to take one last look was stronger.

So here she was, sitting on the floor of Allison's room in the middle of the night, trying to help pack everything up so Argent and Isaac could be out by morning, an empty cardboard box at her feet, and no idea how she was supposed to start.

There's no telling how long she would have sat there if the phone had not gone off. The sudden music of the Friends theme song cutting through the quiet made her jump out of her thoughts. Immediately, memories flooded back into her head of late night binge sessions and popcorn and long talks punctuated by hysterical laughter. Nights when they forgot, if just for a moment, about their dangerous, shit-filled supernatural lives and were just teenage girls. With a jolt, Lydia realized that the phone was still insistently ringing. Frantically, she began searching the room, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise.

Finally, she found it underneath the bed.

Unfortunately, she was too late. The song ended, leaving the call dropped. Lydia gritted her teeth in frustration and was about to throw the phone back onto the floor when a notification suddenly popped up, catching her eye.

_One missed call from Stiles._

She stared at the notification in disbelief. Stiles? Why would Stiles be calling at this hour? Hell, why would Stiles be calling this phone at all?

A second notification popped up.

_One voicemail from Stiles._

Unable to contain her curiosity, she slid the icon to the side, punching in Allison's password without a second thought. Her finger hovered over the play button. And for a split second she questioned if she should listen to it or not. What if it was just an accident? What if it was just none of her business to begin with? But after very little deliberation, she finally gave in and hit the button, putting the phone to her ear.

" _Um...hi Allison_ ," the voice unmistakably belonged to Stiles. Except this one was more shaky, quiet. Pained. " _I don't...I don't really know why I'm calling, it's not like you're going to answer_ ," his voice broke off at the end.

There was a long pause where Lydia could tell he had put the phone down for a moment. " _But I just got your voicemail. I guess you left it right before you guys all left to go look for the Nogitsune and Lydia. When I was sleeping upstairs. It...I don't know how I can put into words how much I needed it. I mean it...it hurt like hell to listen to but I needed to hear those things...from you. Like...like how you told me none of it was my fault. And you told me that you loved me and that you were thankful I was okay because you wouldn't have anybody to watch The Office with anymore if I was gone_ ," there was a laugh. But it sounded weak and forced and was quickly followed by a long shaky breath.

" _You told me that I better hurry up and get better so I could help save the people we love most in the world and help you protect everyone_ ," more weak laughter. 

Lydia realized that there were tears running down her face. How long had she been crying for?

" _Anyways_ ," Stiles continued, " _I just called hear your voice maybe for the last time and to tell you that I promise I'll protect her. I'll protect them. For you because I know you'd expect nothing else of me. And even though I guess no one will never hear it, I just thought I'd say one last time that I love you too and I'm so glad I got the chance to be your friend, Oh, and that Fun Run is definitely the funniest episode. Thanks for being so brave, Allison. I can't believe you're really not here anymore but...but I can't wait to see you again. Goodbye, my friend. I miss you_ ".

A beep rang out as the voicemail ended. Lydia placed the phone down and fell backwards onto the bed, wiping her cheeks. She looked up.

Allison's ceiling was completely plastered with various meaningful photographs and notes she had collected through the years. Pictures of their friends smiled down at her and birthday cards from relatives danced around in the draft. Lydia remembered helping her put them up when she first moved from her old house to the apartment.

Her eyes landed on a picture directly above her head. It was of her and Allison on New Years. Both were frozen in mid laugh and holding party horns as confetti rained down on their heads. Despite the pounding ache in her chest, she smiled and reached her arm up to the ceiling. Towards the photograph. Towards her best friend.

"Can't wait to see you again".


End file.
